


Because You Were Afraid.

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Liquid Realities [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Community: angst_bingo, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Torture, ninth doctor/master (simm) undertones, trying to write the master, trying vainly not to DILP the Master, warning: the master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master comes to visit him every day. Because no matter what's happened between them, the Master can't help but still love him, in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Were Afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> For the angst_bingo prompt "isolation". Yes, recycled prompt is most likely recycled. You don't need to tell me. :P

The Master comes to visit him every day.   
  
It's something that the Doctor can't say he particularly looks forward to, especially considering how volatile the Master can get. Sometimes the Master can be feeling generous, giving him something above the usual prison gruel, and perhaps they'll be talking a bit about Gallifrey, or something -- and other times, the Master, overtaken by the drums (or simply irked about a companion's attempted escape or defiance), will take time to torture the Doctor as punishment. He tortures the others (especially Jack, no matter how the Doctor tries to talk him out of it)

  
  
It's one day when the Master comes to visit him that the Doctor notices...something in his eyes. Even as the Master discusses whatever new plan he's set in motion to further his ruling of Earth -- usually involving some sort of complicated technobabble in regards to evil plans, and the Doctor is almost tempted to ask him what the  _point_ is; he has nothing left, and he's too blind to realize this -- the Doctor's barely listening, because there's something in the Master's eyes that terrifies him.

  
  
It's a glazed, almost feverish look, almost hungry -- it's a look he supposes he should get used to seeing from the Master, but it doesn't make it any easier.

  
  
"Think about it, Doctor!" The Master sounds so...young, almost childlike, excited. "You could rule with me. Make things right. Just this once, just this lifetime --  _everybody lives_ !"

  
  
The Doctor can't help but almost weep. The thought of another Time War never having to happen again, the thought of things such as the madness of rewriting history and other such things never having to happen again, no more stupid, idiotic, needless deaths --

  
  
That mere thought is almost his weakness. Almost. It's been his weakness. And yet --

  
  
"I can't. We can't. You know that more than anything, Master -- it's impossible."

  
  
"Anything is possible, Doctor. If you would only listen to me -- "

  
  
"No."

  
  
The Master's tone turns smarmy, almost sarcastic. "I'm sorry, Doctor; I didn't catch that -- "

  
  
"It means  _no._ "

  
  
The Master's expression seems to darken with anger.

  
  
"You're afraid, aren't you? All your life, hiding in the shadows -- scared of who you are, of what you are!"

  
  
There's something about the Master's words that stings, far more than the usual cutting insult he could ever deliver -- because it is true. The Doctor is afraid. He's been so since the Time War -- frightened at the idea that he had pulled the metaphorical trigger that destroyed two mighty civilizations, frightened at what he had done. And even here, frightened of what he was capable of. The Family of Blood, for example -- even now, remembering how they had pleaded with him for mercy and how he had refused...

  
  
It's with that knowledge that he looks deep into the Master's eyes. "I would not agree to help you if you offered me all the power in the universe."

  
  
And even now, as the Master turns up the electrical shocks, turns them up to almost agonizing levels, the Doctor refuses to make a sound.

  
  
  
***   
  
By the time the Master makes it back to his room, he's already angry.

  
  
He knows he shouldn't be angry. He should have seen it coming, at the very least -- of course the Doctor would reject him. That's who they are. But if anything, it doesn't make it any easier. The Doctor will surely be the death of them, that is plain to see -- never mind Lucy; the Doctor is almost everything the Master ever wanted and he said  _no_ \--

  
  
Lucy isn't in her room, of course. But of course, the Master doesn't have time to acknowledge it. He sighs, logging into the surveillance camera that he uses to oversee the Doctor, to make sure that he doesn't try to escape. Overkill, some would say, but times have changed -- he can't afford to be careless. And he can't let the Doctor get away.

  
  
The camera immediately shows the footage of the Doctor -- already worn down from the early electrical shock that the Master first administered to him. Lucy is there, talking with him -- the Master's frown deepens. He makes a note to have a...word, with Lucy, so to speak. He can't afford to have her fraternizing with the enemy. Especially the Doctor.

  
  
"Well," Lucy says, "He's not all bad, Harold -- I mean..." She laughs, almost uncomfortably, nervously. "Other than the drums and...just about everything else, really, he's a decent man."

  
  
Insults. He really  _will_ need to have a word with her.

  
  
The Doctor snorts. "He's the farthest thing possible from a decent man, Lucy. You know this. You saw what he did with the Toclaphane. He took human beings and cannibalized them into these...things." His voice breaks even as he says it. "If there's any speck of goodness in him, Lucy, it would be a miracle."

  
  
Even now, the Doctor's words seem to cut deeper than Lucy's ever could. At least Lucy could be seen as, in her mind, trying her best to justify her beloved Master's actions. And why shouldn't she? It's all meant for the best, really.

  
  
Something the Doctor can't seem to understand.

  
  
Then again, what has he ever known of such things? Such a self-righteous creature, preaching about taking the higher ground, the humbler life, the goodness in humanity and all of that sentimental drivel that he seems to excel at...

  
  
The Doctor wouldn't understand. And that would be his downfall.

  
  
Five minutes later, the Master makes a note to himself -- no matter how absolutely angry you are at your enemy's idiocy, smashing a priceless stained glass relic is  _not_ the solution.

  
  
Even if that enemy is the Doctor.

  
  
Perhaps the Doctor will never join him -- especially this version of the Doctor. An angrier, colder, more hardened Doctor, haunted by the Time War, frightened of what he's capable of. A man who abhors violence, but won't hesitate to pick up a gun if he deems it necessary.

  
  
Never mind.

  
  
He's not going to give up on turning the Doctor. He's not going to rest until the Doctor is at his side. 

  
  
Because despite everything he's done, despite his numerous betrayals and decisions and what-have-you...even now, the Master cannot help but still love him.

 


End file.
